leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heroine
|tmname=Shujinkō |image=Conquest heroine.png |size=250px |caption=Artwork with Eevee |gender=Female |relatives=None |kingdom=Aurora |type=Normal |default= }} The Heroine (Japanese: ) is a Warlord that appears in Pokémon Conquest if the player's selected gender is female. She is the only character in the game who can be named by the player, and is the main character under the player's control in the game's initial story, . Her counterpart is the Hero. In the games The Heroine starts off in the nation of Aurora with their partner , having just become the most recent Warlord. The Heroine meets up with Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori, who taunt her, stating that she isn't ready to be a Warlord. At this point, two Warriors from the neighboring nation of Ignis quickly challenge the Heroine to battle. Oichi joins in the battle to support the Heroine. After defeating the duo, Oichi relays the details of the legend of Ransei, and sets the Heroine off on a quest to unite the 17 nations. Upon conquering the final nation, the Heroine has the chance to link with . When the player successfully links with Arceus, Nobunaga appears and challenges the Heroine's party to a final battle, along with Nō, Ieyasu, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, and Ranmaru. Upon defeating Nobunaga, the Heroine brings peace to the land of Ransei, allowing each Warlord leader to rule their respective nations once again. Arceus goes off, telling the Heroine it will appear again when the time is right. Warlord information Rank I |capacity=4}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II automatically during . Rank III |capacity=8}} * Transforms to Rank III by reaching an 80% link with Eevee or an Eeveelution in . Quotes * Start of turn: ** With low health or under a status aliment: ::"Uh-oh..." :* When victory is near: ::"Victory is close!" :* Otherwise: ::"Let's go!" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"I'll show you what I'm made of!" :* When defending a castle: ::"I'll defend this kingdom to the very end!" *When ordering to attack: :", !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* A kingdom: ::"I won't be beaten this time!" :* A wild Pokémon location: ::"Let's go!" * Upon forming a link: :"I have formed a link with !" * When using her Warrior Skill: :"This should help matters." * After winning a battle: **When attacking a castle: :"'' is all ours!" :*When defending a castle: :" will never fall to you!" * After losing a battle: :*If recruitable: :"''Uh... You're just too strong..." :*When defeated by something other than the enemy: :"How in the...?" :*Otherwise: :"Oh, no, ..." * When being recruited: :"Thank you so much! You can trust me!" * When there are 30 Warriors in the army: :"Hey, we've found quite a few allies now! The Pokémon seem on top of the world!" Profile A youth in possession of a rare talent to communicate on a deep level with of all kinds. This Warrior's friendship with dates back to childhood. Trivia Historical origin Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Normal-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Heldin es:Heroína